


Come Back to Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry's not the husband Ginny had wanted him to be. One day a person from her past shows up on the couch to break some heartbreaking news and to try to fix it.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Harry, please, you said you’d be home tonight,” she cried out, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I made no promises. All I told you was that there was a slight chance of me being here for dinner. I’m sorry, Ginny, there’s nothing I can do,” Harry said, no emotion heard in his voice. His demeanor was monotone; nothing in his eyes stated an apology to her. Trying to force some feeling of regret into his eyes he turned and walked out the door.

Ginny slid down the wall, hitting the floor hard. The pain was almost welcome to the void of feelings that filled her life. She had married a ghost, a person that never made an appearance into her life except to let the small glowing hope that she still held of working things out, down. Her head fell back to be supported by the wall and she felt the tears cascade down her cheeks, there was nothing else left to do. All of her days in the three years of marriage looked like a rerun. She was tired of the redundancy of it all. Wake up in the morning, and cook his breakfast, watch him leave and not be noticed except for the chaste kiss received on her cheek. She then proceeded to her brother’s store to do the inventory for them, and was home by lunch. The fire then warmed her briskness that swirled in her body while she stared at the same page of a book. At first, thoughts had flown through her mind, was it her fault that he ignored her? Was there any way she could bring back the spark that manifested itself in them at Hogwarts? Over the three years she had found that there was no more spark there, not even a little glimmer of happiness, lust, and, of course, no love.

She was eleven again, in her own eyes. He walked past her and saw nothing but a shadow that bowed lovingly at his feet. The gifts she bought him were strewn haphazardly around the house, or even worse, given to someone else. One Christmas he had given her a book that she had given him the previous year, she knew because the letter to him was still in it, unread. 

Her head hit the wall repeatedly as the tears drilled down her cheeks, staining the blouse she wore. The silk fabric was beginning to dull, like the light had from her eyes long ago. She laughed as she ran through their vows in her head, she always did when her hand was about to turn the handle to leave. It was a loveless marriage; her feelings that had survived years of persecution at Hogwarts were finally ebbed. A sigh escaped her lips, a sniffle swept her nose, and she wiped her nose on her sleeve. The blouse already reeked of depression; why not add a little snot to it, too?

“That was quite repulsive, Weasley,” a smooth voice disciplined from the couch.

Ginny jumped from shock at the voice emanating from her piece of furniture not three meters from where she sat. “Who is that? How did you get in here?” her voice had an edge of panic to it. 

“Not that hard being that there are no wards around your house. Potter has no concern for your well-being against Death Eaters, then?”

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline from the news that there was nothing keeping her safe from intruders like the one making himself at home on the couch. “Who are you?” she asked again more firmly.

“You hurt me, Weaselette. How do you not know a voice from your past? Maybe something else would help?” he asked sarcastically. “Oh, fuck me, Red!” he sighed dramatically.

Immediately her face fell more, if it was possible. “Malfoy,” she hissed.

“Don’t say my name so disrespectfully, like you would have said the Dark Lord’s. At least I have some emotion towards you, unlike Potter.”

Getting up the strength, she stood and walked around the couch to face him. He looked the same since she had last seen him four years prior. His blond looks were just as pale silver in the firelight. Grey eyes pierced her with a cool expression. “The only emotion you have for me is a stirring in your pants. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was strolling through the neighborhood and decided to drop in to see an old friend,” Draco said, the words sounding bored.

Ginny snorted and turned towards the kitchen. “Right, you don’t consider anyone a friend. Do you want some dinner? It seems I’ve prepared too much for myself.”

She hadn’t heard him get off the couch, but he was there, spinning her around and gripping her arms tightly. “Why have you let him do this to you, Red? You’re not a welcome mat, why did you let him walk all over you and crush your fiery spirit?”

“You don’t care, why is it your business what I let him do?” A tear strayed down her cheek and she looked down to the wooden floor with a blank expression.

He grabbed her chin roughly and met her empty cinnamon eyes with stormy grey ones. “Many years ago you were there for me when no one else was. It’s about time I return the favor. Malfoys pay back debts.”

“No one can save me from the hole I’m now, Draco.”

“Has anyone tried to?” he asked, genuine concern lacing his normally blank face.

She closed her eyes slowly and gave a deep sigh. No one knew how deep her loneliness ran. She had learned at a young age to school her features to look content with life and anything bothering her. It was the only way to survive living in a house with six brothers. The man standing in front of her was the only one to see past the mask and dug her frazzled emotions out with his best weapon, manipulation. “I’m married to him. Everyone thinks we’re perfect together, and any problems we have are just because the marriage is still new.”

“He’s fucking Granger,” he spat at her. His arms caught her as her knees gave out at the news and he held her close to him. “For about two years now. I’ve seen them multiple times laughing at Muggle restaurants and canoodling in shady motels.”

She shook her head as she wept at the obvious truth. He was gone almost every night on “assignments” for the Aurors. What assignments could there be anymore? Most of the Death Eaters had been killed in the war or were in Azkaban. Ginny looked warily into Draco’s eyes and continued to shake her head at her blindness. _How didn’t I know?_ , she thought.

“They say love is blind, I just think you wanted the marriage your family expected. That’s why you left me, right?”

“I’m stupid,” she cried, and slid down the wall, Draco let her.

“Damn Gryffindor people pleaser,” Draco muttered while walking to a kitchen chair.

“Why not let me keep thinking he was faithful, Draco? Wouldn’t that be the right way to get your Slytherin revenge?” she choked out between sobs.

He eyed her confused. Why not indeed? He hadn’t talked to her in four years, why was it his concern now? _Because she’s the only person that you ever felt something for_ , his mind mocked.

“I left you for your nemesis, why save me from the hell I welcomed _myself_ into?” she sobbed.

“I was tired of seeing your eyes cold in pictures in the Daily Prophet. While everyone stood around saying what a gorgeous couple you were, I saw that there was no fire in your eyes. Your picture begged me to save you. I ignored it for a long time, even unsubscribing for awhile, telling myself you deserved every bit of it. When I kept seeing Potter with Granger and him happy I couldn’t bare it any longer,” he spoke to the wall above her head.

Tears steadily fell down her face as she pictured the couple together and her alone most nights. Ginny stood up shakily and walked over to Draco. She looked into his stormy eyes. “I miss you, and your stupid Slytherin ways.”

“Almost civil, Weasley. You were almost … ” His words were cut off as her lips came crashing down on his. His fingers threaded through her thick fiery tresses and in one kiss four years were gone. They were the only people locked into Grimmauld Place while everyone else was gone on work for the Order. He spread her legs to straddle him and sat her on his lap.

Her shirt was strewn haphazardly across the room, his expensive trousers unzipped and his length was in her hand being stroked reverently.

“Bedroom,” he murmured against her lips. She pointed, generally, behind her. Draco picked her up easily and carried her to the bedroom never parting their lips.

He deposited her on the bed and shed his shirt. His long manicured fingers worked the buttons on her trousers. He pulled them off of her long slim legs and let them drop to the floor. Draco covered her body with his and kept kissing her eagerly. Tongue dancing over tongue, tasting years of stories untold to each other. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra her generous breasts falling to his hungry hands. Kneading them and sucking them, moans were elicited from Ginny’s mouth.

Her hands moved to his trousers and she pushed them down his hips. The silk boxers were next to fall to the floor and his moans joined hers as she took him in her hand again.

Draco looped his fingers into her knickers and drew them over her legs. He pulled out of her reach to taste her juices again. Her fingers grabbed his blond locks as he licked fervently at her wet slit. His tongue flicked her clit and a scream ripped through her at the sensation that had plagued her dreams for four years.

“Fuck me, Draco!”

No more words were passed as he stood up and plunged into her tight pussy. He hissed as she pulsed around him, as tight as she had been their first time together. A rhythm was set as he pounded into her fiercely. Moans, screams, and sweat soaked the air as they happily fucked, wanting nothing more than to feel the raw emotion that had survived years being apart.

She spasmed around him as she came and he followed her over the brink spilling his seed into her. Draco collapsed on top of her, his lips kissing every spot on her face.

“Sweet Circe, that was even better than I remembered,” Ginny sighed after catching her breath.

“I’ve dreamt of this happening again for so very long, Red,” he confessed, rolling off of her and situating himself more securely on the bed.

She scooted to lie next to him and draped her arm and leg over him. “Me too. Fag?”

Draco gave her an odd look at the question. “You smoke?”

She nodded as she moved to reach the nightstand that contained her pack and ashtray. “I started about three years ago. Harry was mental about it, of course. That just gave me more of an incentive to do it, on top of the ebbing of stress,” Ginny said, lighting a fag and offering it to the man next to her. He took the proffered cigarette and watched as she lit another.

“I didn’t come for this.”

Ginny lay back against the pillow and gave him a pointed look.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it, or hadn’t hoped it would happen. I just came to warn you of his infidelity. I had no idea we’d do the same thing.”

“Honesty from a Malfoy, and genuine concern, the world _is_ ending,” Ginny joked as she ashed her cigarette. “I went with Harry because I thought he’d treat me well and it would make my family happy. Now, I really don’t give a flying fuck what my family thinks because I feel like I haven’t genuinely smiled in forever, until tonight.”

Draco took a drag from his fag and sighed contently. He’d waited a long time to be next to Ginny again. Over the years he’d been with countless women trying to find the same thing he had with the fiery vixen. No girl melted his composure like she had. None of them made him want to be different from his father. Certainly, no one but Ginny had ever been able to melt his icy demeanor. Until he had been captured by the Order, much to his chagrin, he thought his father and all of his friends were right about the Muggle loving family. They hadn’t realized that the youngest Weasley had been affected by the Chamber to such an extreme.

Ginny had tasted Dark Magic and had been enchanted by it. Voldemort had penetrated more than her mind; he had also corrupted her spirit. She had started to believe the pureblooded pureness he had preached. Without pureblood breeding, wizards were to become extinct in just a few generations. It was one of the many reasons she had never had a child with Harry, besides the lack of love and sex in their relationship. Harry had been the man to take her virginity in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She just always figured sex was a chore, until Draco had come to Grimmauld to join her in the prison.

He had been placed as her watch, and it made her feel like she had a job in the Order. Over time they started talking out of pure boredom and loneliness. During their long talks Ginny had learned that he had not taken the Dark Mark yet and shared a lot of common beliefs. They both despised Voldemort for his being a half-blood, love of killing and torturing, and his possession of her. Draco was angry that his own father, and mentor, had almost killed her. The only good that had come out of the situation, in Draco’s opinion, were the beliefs she had acquired, and the fire it had sparked.

_“How can he preach about pureblood power if he’s half-blooded? That’s very hypocritical. He would only be dirtying blood if he bred, especially if he impregnated one of the Muggles he rapes,” Ginny argued._

_“I agree. I think there should be a law to have purebloods mate for a generation or two to get the wizarding line going strong again,” Draco suggested, eyes clouding over with the idea and a smirk pulled at his lips._

_Ginny smirked back at him in a very Malfoy way. “That’s a fantastic idea. Maybe we should get a move on that.”_

_“Are you coming on to me, Red? I feel very violated that you only like me for my blood,” he stated, feigning a hurt expression._

_She started crawling towards him on her hands and knees over the shab carpeting. “There are a few other things I can stand. For example, there’s your brilliance, and your sexy smirk.” She accentuated each trait with a kiss up his neck, eliciting a growl from him when she added teeth to nip his neck._

_“My charming good looks seem to have been forgotten. Also my biting wit and great snide remarks were left from your little list.”_

_Ginny suckled his neck a little, leaving a mark. “And the fact that you’re a delicious forbidden fruit.”_

_Draco growled louder at her and grasped the back of her head to bring her in for a searing kiss._

“You showed me sex was fun, did you know that?” she asked, after a couple minutes sitting in comfortable silence.

“They didn’t call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing,” he calmly stated, letting out a puff of smoke and snuffing the cigarette in the ashtray.

He pulled her close to him to give her a hungry kiss. His hand found her breast and teased her nipple to a hardened bud. Ginny gasped into his mouth at the heat pooling in her abdomen.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway causing the couple to stop their activity to see who it was.

“It seems I’ve intruded on something here. My deepest apologies,” Harry said in a monotone voice.

“I’d say it’s not what it looks like, Potter, but that’d be a lie. I just ravished your wife, and was in the process of doing it again until you interrupted,” Draco said coldly, his hand never leaving Ginny’s excited nipple.

Harry ignored the remark and addressed Ginny instead. “I would expect better from you. It seems I put too much faith in you.”

“Don’t give me that rubush. You’ve been boning Hermione for the majority of our marriage, and this is the first I have strayed. Now, if you’d kindly leave.”

Harry gaped at her, his eyes giving more emotion to her than she had seen in years. “How … how could you … I don’t understand.”

“Which part, Harry? That I could possibly know you’ve been sleeping with someone else behind my back, let alone my best friend, or the fact that I’m kicking you out of my house?” Ginny asked confidently.

Harry looked taken aback at the spine Ginny had grown in just a few hours. “I’ll just get my things, then.”

“Do be quick about it. Don’t let my showing your wife a good time distract you,” Draco said with a cocky smirk.

Ginny laughed and climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. She grounded herself against his hardened member. Her vagina gladly accepted him again, and she sank hard on to him taking his full length in. She groaned loudly at the amazing feeling of his girth. Ginny rocked her hips against him and sat up straight. She piled her hair on top of her head while her eyes drooped close. Her teeth bit her bottom lip as she rode him faster.

Draco had never seen a sexier sight than the one happening on top of him. His hand voyaged up her flat abdomen and paused at her breast to lave it none to gently. Leaving her breast his hand’s next stop was her neck where he gently choked her.

Ginny’s eyes snapped open with hot flames in them. She growled at him and closed her hand over his to support his ministrations. 

“I’ll, um, be sending separation papers over then,” Harry said uncomfortably, as he exited the room, and, thus, her life.

Ginny rode Draco even harder as if her life depended on it. She squealed as his thumb began to work her sensitive bundles of nerves. His hand left her throat to grasp her hip hard, which would surely leave bruises in the morning, and pumped into her hard.

“Fuck, Draco!” she yelled, as she tumbled over the edge. Her walls clamped hard onto his cock, but that made him pump harder into her. Finally, he came, taking her over the brink one more time.

Ginny collapsed boneless on top of him breathing hard.

Draco didn’t realize she was crying until he felt his shoulder being drenched. “Ginny,” he whispered warily, touching her shoulder gently.

She shook her head as she got off of him to lay down with her back to him. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and Draco eyed her oddly.

“I’ve never had someone cry after having sex with me,” he tried to joke.

“It’s … not … you,” she tried to voice between sobs. “It’s really over. He’s gone.”

Draco’s face fell into a scowl as he watched her shake. He was instantly up getting dressed before she noticed he had left the bed.

“You’re leaving?” Ginny asked, with bloodshot eyes looking like someone had just kicked her kitten.

“Yes, I have certain matters to attend to.” He approached the bed once clothed and kissed her forehead. In a loud crack he was gone. It elicited new sobs from the broken Ginny.

******* 

“Then he just left after having amazing sex with me. I can’t figure out why though. Maybe seeing me cry freaked him out or all he wanted was just to fuck me again,” Ginny said after retelling the story of the night before to her blonde friend.

Luna eyed her thoughtfully. “Maybe his kneezle needed to be fed.”

Ginny laughed at Luna’s odd reasoning. “That is an idea I hadn’t thought of.”

Luna had become a good friend to Ginny since the Ministry fight. They had kept Dumbledore’s Army going their sixth year at Hogwarts when the trio had been out hunting Horcruxes. Luna’s outlook on life had always been able to cheer Ginny up during the roughest times. She had even been a bridesmaid in Ginny and Harry’s wedding. Soon after Luna returned the favor and Ginny was the Maid of Honor in her wedding to Neville. 

“Do you still love him?” Luna asked, catching Ginny off guard. It was rare to have normal questions posed by the Ravenclaw.

“I don’t know,” Ginny answered, stirring her tea idly. “There’s definitely still something there. If it’s lasted for four years, that must mean something, right? I just don’t want to get into something deep if he has no intention to reciprocate the feelings. Plus, I’m getting divorced. His parents would surely frown on Draco with Harry’s ex-wife.”

The sun flowed in the kitchen window catching Luna’s blue eyes, making them seem more airy and surreal. They were having their usual Wednesday afternoon tea at Ginny’s to catch up on their lives.

Ginny had always loved her kitchen. It was cozy and large. The cabinets were white with grey countertops. Wood flooring was covered with homely blue carpets under the sink and refrigerator Harry had insisted on having.

“Maybe your planets are coming into line, finally,” Luna stated simply.

Ginny nodded. “That is also a possibility.”

“I thought Hermione was a better friend than to do something like that to you. She was your Maid of Honor, and now, she’s sleeping with the groom. It seems Harry has moved in with her after he left here.”

Ginny’s eyes snapped up to Luna’s. “I don’t know why that surprises me. They’ve had more of a relationship going on than Harry and I ever did. It still hurts, though.”

Luna reached her hand across the table to hold Ginny’s. “It’d be wrong for it not to hurt. You put a lot of time and effort into marriage to have it end up this way.” Luna jumped up suddenly dropping Ginny’s hand. “I forgot I told Neville I’d help him repot the Mandrakes. I’m so sorry, but goodbye. The stars will work things out for you, Ginny.”

“Thanks Luna,” she said, right before Luna disapparated. “People are really good at leaving fast recently,” she said to herself.

Ginny busied herself cleaning the cups by hand while looking through the window onto her garden. She must have zoned out because when she looked at her watch a half an hour had passed by. Shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts she turned around with the cups still in her hand and proceeded on dropping them.

“Well done, Red,” Draco purred from his spot at the table. With a quick flick of his wand the cups were repaired and levitated to the counter.

“Never heard of a door?” Ginny spat, walking from the room. She plopped down onto the couch rather ungracefully and hugged a pillow to her.

“I’ve always liked surprising people, actually,” he said, joining her on the couch. He sat to face her and studied her closely.

“I think the saying is, take a picture it will last longer.”

“Feisty one today, aren’t you? What’s got your water boiling?”

Ginny glared at the blond. “I don’t know, let’s see. My husband has been sleeping with my best friend, and now we’re getting a divorce. Then, you come out of nowhere. No contact at all for four years, might I add. You gloriously shag me, and then leave with no reason at all. I think that’s a pretty good summary.”

“You cried for him after that glorious shag. Why wouldn’t I have left?” Draco stated like it was obvious.

“I didn’t cry for him. In no way did I voice that I didn’t want him to leave, in fact I told him to leave. It just hit me that three years of excessive energy that I put into a dead-end marriage was wasted. I also cried because those wasted years could have been spent with you,” she answered, looking at the pillow, hands steadily picking fuzz balls off of it.

“I’d be a horrible husband. I work a lot of my life.”

“I bet you come home every night at a usual time. I’m also betting you work a lot of boredom and loneliness.”

He was on her in a blink of an eye, grabbing her wrists firmly. His face was a breath away from hers. “Don’t speak like you know me. You don’t know who I am at all!”

“I think I do, and that scares you shitless!” she yelled back.

Draco let go of her wrists and was up pacing her living room, eyes settling on anything but the redhead. “I’m not nice. I wouldn’t remember your birthday, or our anniversaries. My parents hate you.”

“I’m not a fan of them either, but I’m rather fond of you. You know I’m not nice either and I don’t care about stupid dates.”

“I’m a bachelor, I sleep around.”

“You’re lonely.”

“I have the Dark Mark.”

“Because of an undercover duty.”

“You scare me.”

“I still love you, too.”

He stopped pacing and let his grey eyes settle on her. “You mean it?”

“I don’t tend to lie, Draco. You should remember that about me.”

“That’s what I always liked. You always spoke your mind to me. There were no walls, you weren’t scared.”

Ginny stood up and discarded the pillow. She approached him to twine her fingers in his hair. “I always liked that you were a challenge and forbidden.”

“That is quite appealing, isn’t it?” he asked, lowering his head so their lips were barely touching.

“Mmhmm,” was all that escaped her before he assaulted her lips. 


End file.
